


Olympia Jackson and the hunter life

by OlieJackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlieJackson/pseuds/OlieJackson
Summary: After finding out that she has another family, Olympia Jackson decides to leave the greek world behind to find her two brothers.
Set after Percy Jackson and the Olympians and three years before the start of season 1 of Supernatural. Timelines of both are altered to fit the story.





	1. 0.01 My father is an ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing so I would appreciate any tips and advice. Also, english is not my first language, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I was thinking of writing some supernatural hunts and demigod quests as well as rewriting some Supernatural episodes. Maybe I'll do some one-shots as well. Let me know if you like it!

We did it. We defeated Kronos. The Great Prophecy was fulfilled and we’d preserved Olympus. The gods were grateful, I gathered, since they didn't throw us out once the job was done. Rewards were in order for everyone who was deserving. Annabeth got to rebuild Olympus, Thalia and Clarisse got theirs as well. Finally Zeus faced Percy and offered him immortality, obviously he refused, Percy being Percy he asked for something much more selfless. I watched in awe as my brother asked the gods to be decent parents and to show mercy for innocent titans. I wouldn’t be so altruistic. When Zeus faced me, my blood froze in my veins, the way he looked at me like he owned me creeped me out. 

-I assume you won’t be refusing what I offered your brother.- he said, and if it had been a few hours ago I wouldn’t have.

Apollo was smiling at me, expecting me to accept immortality and eternal life as a goddess by his side. I couldn’t think of a better prize. But Kronos’ words echoed in my head. “You have no idea who you are” he had said “You have no idea what you are”. I looked back at Percy, he was watching me with a worried look on his face. We had talked about me leaving with Apollo and he didn’t approve. At least I wouldn’t be disappointing him.

-I’d like a word, in private.-I mumbled quickly and suddenly the throne room was empty, except for Zeus and I. 

-What is it that you want, demigod?

-The truth- I simply said.

-You don't .

-That is what I ask for.

-As you wish- he said as he proceeded to blow my mind.

He was right. I didn’t want the truth. I stood in front of Zeus in shock after he finished talking, my mouth open, my head spinning. Had it been anyone else I wouldn’t have believed it but Zeus had nothing to gain from what he told me. I should have chosen immortality, stupid, stupid me. I could be riding the sun chariot on Apollo’s side heading to a tropical island or whatever it is gods do in their spare time. But no, I had to listen to freaking Kronos. Stupid. So what was this Truth? Well I hope you like origins stories, here goes mine:

Once upon a time there was this woman named Mary Winchester, she had a husband and two kids and a house in Lawrence, Kansas. One day, she crossed paths with Zeus and he felt attracted to her immediately. Zeus being the creep he is, followed her home. He watched her for weeks falling for her more and more. What surprised me of this part of the story is that Zeus didn’t approach her, or at least he said he didn’t. Well apparently being a god you don’t have to even be in the same room as a woman to get her pregnant. So, Mary Winchester got pregnant by osmosis and Zeus kept watching her fascinated. Then, two weeks later, she was murdered, and Zeus was too late to save her so he did the only thing he could and he got the fetus from her womb and fled. That fetus was me. Disturbed yet? There’s more.

Zeus looked everywhere for someone to carry me to term but apparently he couldn’t find anyone strong enough. So he put me in his leg, and kept me incubating until he found someone. Four years later Poseidon fell for Sally Jackson and she got pregnant with Percy and Zeus saw a chance. So he put me in Sally and told no-one. I grew in her stomach next to Percy, adapting and absorbing part of his energy. And thus, I was born, a freak, a hybrid. 

—But you didn’t claim me- I argued- And how come I have Poseidon’s powers and not yours?

-Who says you don’t?- He said and in a flash I was at the bottom of the Empire State building.

-Stupid Olie- I said out loud to myself- I could be riding into the sunset with the sun god but no…

-What about the beautiful and magnificent sun god?- Apollo interrupted, coming out of the corner.

-I’m sorry I had to… I needed to know- I said, tears running down my face.

-Come on, I’ll walk you home.

In our way home I told him everything, he listened attentively. When I was finished he nodded like it made sense. But nothing made sense to me anymore. My mom was not my mom? Percy was not my twin? How was I supposed to deal with all this?

-I have to find them, my brothers. I have this whole other family and I…

-Hey. You saved Olympus a few hours ago. You can do whatever you want now.

-I’m sorry my love. I screwed up our chance.

-It’s ok. You’ll get another chance to win immortality and if you don’t then- He said as we approached the door of my apartment building- I’ll just have to convince Zeus myself.

 

He kissed me, pressing his body to mine. My hands ran up his back to his curly black hair. He pushed me to the wall as his hands traveled over my thigh. We melted into one, the rest of the world disappeared. I put a hand on his chest and pushed him away gently. He looked down at me with his sky blue eyes and smirked as he got a velvet box from his pocket.

-I had Hephaestus make this for you,-Apollo said with a shy smile- since your brother took Riptide I figured you could use your own magic weapon. I was going to give it to you as a welcome to Godhood present but I guess you can have it now.

-Wow, this is beautiful- I said when I opened the box, revealing a thin celestial bronze and adamantine bracelet with Apollo’s symbol dangling from it.- Thank you.

-I know. I’m the best. I’ll see you later, doll- he winked- I don’t want your brother to see me. 

As I was taking my keys from my pocket Percy opened the door, anxious. He had so many questions, he was freaking out because he thought I had said yes to what Zeus had offered. I told him to calm down and get mom, “although” I thought in that moment “I can’t call her mom anymore”. Once they both were in the living room I gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. And then I told them everything, not leaving one detail out, of what Zeus had confessed.

-So, I’m not your twin, or your sister for that matter- I said to Percy, then turning to Sally with tears in my eyes- or your daughter.

-Don’t you ever say that to me Olympia Jackson- She responded offended- I carried you for nine months, I gave birth to you, raised you and love you. I don’t care what Zeus told you. You are my daughter.

I crumbled under her words. She and Percy got up and hugged me tight. She was right, they were my family but I had another family out there and I needed to see them.

I went to my room and turned on my computer, Percy watching me from the door.

-What are you doing?  
-Googling my bio mom. I have two brothers you know, they might be out there.  
-So you’re going to go find them?  
-I might not even talk to them I just want to see them. Does it make sense?  
-None of this makes sense, little sister.

I hardly found anything online, but I did find a picture of one of them. Dean. However, I couldn’t get anywhere form just a picture so I called Rachel Elisabeth Dare. She sounded weird on the phone but she did help me, sending the picture to his fathers PI. I made a mental note to tell Percy to check up on her. The PI was quick, sending me an address to a motel in Athens, Ohio. Fitting. I hugged mom and Percy goodbye and promised to keep in touch. 

I climbed up the stairs to the roof of the building and called for Diamond to come. The pegasus got there in no time as if she had been waiting for my call. Diamond wasn’t mine, she belonged to Camp Half-blood, but we had hit it off during a quest and now she came every time I called her. Unlike Percy, I love riding a pegasus, in that moment I realized it was because I liked being in the air, which was precisely what freaked Percy out. We headed to the address the PI had given me and, six hours later, Diamond dropped me in a quiet street and flew back to camp. I approached the motel and sat in a bench outside waiting for Dean to appear. Hours later a black Impala parked in front of one of the rooms and Dean and an older man got out, John , I thought, the husband. Dean had short hair, light brown, and he was tall and well built. The man had dark hair and a permanently angry look on his face. I sat there watching them, wondering what I should do. 

After a while the boys got out of their room and headed to the pub nearby. I followed inside, taking a table in the back, so I could see but not be seen. They spent the night drinking beer and playing pool, taking bets and winning every time. I still didn’t know what to do. Should I approach them? And say what? I didn’t even know how to explain my situation. After a few hours they left through the back door, me after them. But when I got out, there was no-one in the dark alley.

All of a sudden I was being pinned to a wall, John’s arm pressing against my neck making it hard to breathe. Dean was behind him, gun in hand, aiming at me.

-Why are you following us? And why do you look like her?- he screamed at me, increasing the pressure on my neck with each question.

-Like who?- I asked confused. Then I realized- Mary?

-Who. Are. You.- he insisted

-You wouldn’t believe me- I groaned

And that’s all I remember before waking up in a motel room tied to a chair.

-Test her- John ordered and Dean took a flask and splashed the content on my face.

-Hey!- I complained. 

Dean then threw some salt on me and then took a knife from his belt and cut my arm with it, earning a grunt from me.

-She’s clean- he said

Who were this people? For a moment I thought that maybe monsters had found me but then again monsters wouldn’t ask who I was, they knew pretty well. So I told them the truth. Of course they didn’t believe me at first and I had no proof but Zeus’ word. Maybe he lied. John looked at me examining my face.

-You look just like her when she was young- he said fascinated by my resemblance to his wife- She knew she was pregnant, she told me the day she died.

-She didn’t know it was Zeus though. I’m sorry about my father he can be a bit of an asshole.

 

They untied me and John told Dean to get me a first aid kit. I told them it wasn’t necessary as I grabbed my backpack to get the nectar I had stashed from Camp Half-blood. I grabbed the bottle, took a little drop on my index finger and rubbed it on the cut on my arm. The cut wasn’t very deep and it healed immediately. John and Dean looked at me with awe.

-Awesome- Dean said -We got to get some of that

-Nectar- I said pointing at the bottle- is deathly to mortals. It will make your blood catch on fire.

-It worked on you.

-I’m half god darling. And I can only handle little sips.- I informed them- Now, Can I use your shower?

After showering I climbed up to the roof of the motel. I hadn’t noticed until now but every time I was anxious I would find myself the tallest open space available and just look at the sky. That night the sky was clear, millions of stars looking back at me. I breathed in the clean air and closed my eyes. My head was still spinning. It seemed like ages ago we’d defeated Kronos, but only three days had passed. I missed Percy and was starting to regret leaving CH. Dean came out the service door and sat beside me.

-How weird is it that I have a little sister?- he grinned.

-Exactly my thoughts… So I was told I had two brothers?

-Sammy left three days ago- he said sadly- He went to college… Stanford

-Oh! Good for him.

-Actually dad is not very happy. He told him if he left don’t bother coming back.

-Your dad might be the only parent in the world being unhappy their kid went to college

-Well, he was supposed to stay with the family business.

-Which is…?

-Saving people, hunting things.

-And by things you mean?

-Demons, ghosts and such

-Demons like from..hell?

-Where else sister?

-I wonder why I’ve never seen one.

We chatted for a while. I told him about my last four years at Camp Half-blood, my quests with Percy and Annabeth and our battle with Kronos. He told me about his mom, how she was killed by a demon and how his dad had taken him and Sam on the road while he hunted for the thing that killed his wife. He told me about the monsters they’d encountered along the way, rugarus, vetalas, wendigos. I had been doing quests since I was 12 and I’d never seen or heard about that kind of monsters, while Dean hadn’t seen most of the monsters I told him about.

-I guess it makes sense. Greek monsters are concealed by the Mist so mortals can’t see them.

-Yeah but you should know about vampires and werewolf and the sort. I mean it’s weird that you haven’t come across any of it on your hunts. 

-Oooh, I think you misunderstand me Dean. We do not look for monsters, in fact we try to avoid them completely. Not like it ever works but still…

-I don’t follow.

-I don’t hunt monsters Dean, I take quests from the Oracle. The monsters hunt us, we just kill them so we can get on with our mission. I mean it’s pretty weird to me that you go looking for monsters on purpose.

-Someone’s got to do it. People die or get hurt and only us can stop it.


	2. 0.02 I kick some hunter ass

I got a room in the motel and the next morning John took us in the Impala to a diner on the road to have breakfast. He questioned me the whole morning, asking me all sorts of things about the greek world, the monsters, my life. I answered truthfully. Honestly he scared me a little, always so serious like he was a soldier.

-Well Olympia. We have a vacancy and you look like the perfect candidate. Your arrival was perfect timing.- John informed.

-Actually that has me quite bothered.- I replied.

-Why is that?

-Well Sam leaves three days ago and at the same time I find out I have a secret family. It’s just…

-A coincidence?-Dean said

-Fate.- I said gravely- And I don’t like it.

-What do you mean?

-Might be nothing. I just hope we don’t come across a prophecy or I’m gonna be pissed.

I left for the back alley so I could call Percy, tell him I would stay for a while. I found a hose and pricked it so a bit of water sprayed the air. I directed the stream to a beam of sunshine and took a drachma from my back pocket.

-Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.

-Hey sis! - Percy appeared before me. He was in our cabin.

-Hi…

-Did you find them?

-One of them, Dean, and Mary’s husband.

-Great. When are you coming back? I have some news.

-I’m staying here for a while, Pers.

-How long?

-I don’t know.

-I see… Do what you gotta lil’ sis.

-Actually I’m older than you.

-I was born 10 minutes before you so…

-And I was conceived 4 years before you so.

-That doesn’t count.

-I’m calling you baby brother from now on.

-I’m calling you annoying from now on.

-But you love me.

-True.

-No, seriously. Will you be ok without me for a couple of weeks?

-Sure, I’ll call if I need you. Just promise you’ll call mom from time to time. She’s worried.

-I will. So what news?

-Oh just another major prophecy and Annabeth and I are dating.

-So no news at all - I joked - this prophecy?

-Don’t worry, last great prophecy took 60 years to unravel so I wouldn’t worry.

We said our goodbyes and he disappeared. I went back in the diner and sat beside Dean.

-So I talked to my brother and it seems the greek world is quiet for now so yeah I’ll join you.

-First of all we have to train you.- John said. 

I found the idea amusing. He was underestimating me, something that happened quite often, so I decided to have a bit of fun at the guy’s expense.

John took us to an abandoned field. He opened the trunk and took out a box. When he opened it I could see it was full of weapons. Guns, shotguns, knifes, stakes, lots of ammo. He took a gun and handed it to me.

-Now, see those cans?- John pointed at a wall- I want you to shoot them down.

-I don’t do guns - I said taking the gun with two fingers and giving it back. Ew, guns.

-How do you expect to kill monsters, then?

I smiled, and looked at the bracelet Apollo had given me. He didn’t explain how it worked in depth but the moment I thought Bow a celestial bronze bow appeared in my hand. I drew and an arrow materialized. I took one shot after another taking down a can with each one. When I was done I turned around to find the boys staring at me in awe.

-I’m excellent with a sword too, you know?- As I was saying it my bow was transforming into a xiphos. I smirked at Dean - Wanna fight?

-Oh, I trust you- Dean said raising his palms and taking a step back.

-What about hand to hand combat?- John asked.

-Try me. - I smirked.

He charged at me full speed. I blocked his punch and threw a kick at his side. He blocked it and grabbed my leg making me fall. I twisted my body at the last second, putting my hands on the floor and swinging my leg under him. He fell to the ground, as I was getting up Dean was coming to attack me from the back. I moved, taking his arm and using his momentum to flip him. John was swiftly getting up and I willed a nearby puddle to splash him in the face so he would lose his balance. I grinned down at both of them and offered a hand to help them up. They looked defeated. But I guess if you are two grown men, experienced hunters and you get beaten down by a 16 year old girl you feel ashamed.

-Don’t feel bad- I said trying to cheer them- I got enhanced reflexes and have been fighting a full on war since I was 12. Plus - I said as I willed the water from the puddle to sprout.

-So you have powers? - John said, his face changing, becoming more guarded

-I do, but I can only use them sparingly or I get tired.

-But yesterday we overpowered you so easily.

-Well forgive me. I had just defeated Kronos, which was exhausting and I had just made a 6hour Pegasus ride. Do you know how tired I was?

-You got here by Pegasus?- Dean asked wide-eyed.- Awesome

I had the feeling that the conversation about my powers wasn’t finished, but John didn’t want to talk about it in front of Dean. He said he had found a job nearby, it looked like a ghost. During the ride Dean asked me all sorts of questions about my world, John intervening with some of his own. Dean was very interested in the bracelet and I told him about Celestial bronze and how Hephaestus had made it for me.

-So you mean it can turn into anything you want?

-I don’t know if anything , I just got it I haven’t had the chance to test its limits.

-And it won’t work on me?

-It doesn’t hurt mortals. Look- I thought dagger and immediately a dagger was in my hand. I   
stabbed Dean in the thigh and it went right through.

-Awesome

-Does it work on all monsters or only greek? - john asked

-That I don’t know. We’ll see in a few hours I guess.

A few hours later we got to a house. Police were outside and a few of the neighbors were eyeing the house trying to get a peak of the action. John took the Impala around the corner and him and Dean took some suits from the trunk and put them on.

-What are you doing?- I asked

-We are going to investigate- John said taking two badges from the box in the trunk, giving one to   
Dean and putting the other in his jacket pocket

-You’re posing as FBI? - I asked wide-eyed

-How else are we supposed to get into crime scenes?- Dean replied

-Right…What about me?

-You’re staying in the car for now.- John informed.

-What?! Why?

-Because you’re 16

-So?

-How are we supposed to justify a 16 year old FBI agent?

-Maybe you could say I’m an asset… Like some sort of forensic whizkid.

-Stay in the car Olie, we won’t be long.

After they were finished we looked for a motel. John got a room for the three of us. After we were settled in he send Dean to get some food and do some research.

-So, your powers.- john said sitting down on one of the beds.

-Right.- I replied taking a chair and sitting in front of him- What do you want to know?

-Are you dangerous?

-Not to you.- I answered. John’s eyes fixated on me and I got the feeling he didn’t believe me-Listen I know you’re used to being wary of the supernatural. But I’m one of the good guys here, John. I just saved the world for Zeus’ sake.

-You saved your world- he said

-That’s funny- I chuckled- that’s exactly what I said to Chiron four years ago. Olympus is tied to western civilization. Our worlds, they’re intertwined, if my world falls so does yours.

-I still don’t trust you.

-Give me a chance, I’ll earn your trust.

Dean had done some research and now we knew who the ghost was. We got in the Impala and John drove to the local cemetery. We found the grave. John and Dean stood there with shovels in their hands when I realized what we were going to do.

-We are not digging out a corpse are we?

-Best way to get rid of a ghost is to salt and burn his bones.- Dean informed.

-That’s disgusting.- I said making a face.

-Get digging intern!- Dean ordered handing me a shovel and pointing to the grave.

So we dug, until we found the casket. John jumped down and helped us open it. Then we when we were about do dump the salt and fuel down to the bones I felt a pull. I got thrown to a nearby tree, my head hit the floor as I saw Dean and John being thrown into opposite directions. Dean appeared to be unconscious from the hit and John’s side had been slashed by a broken stone and was having hard time getting up. The ghost was walking in his direction, glaring at him. John’s face was turning blue like he was being chocked. I summoned my bow and shot the ghost, making it disappear. But there wasn’t the usual golden dust, the ghost just vanished in smoke. Was it dead?

-Olie hurry, he’ll be back.- john yelled.

I ran to the grave, dumped a fistful of salt on the bones and sprayed the whole bottle of fuel just for good measure. The ghost appeared again behind me but John had already gotten up and got his attention but he was having a hard time moving.

-Hurry!

-I don’t have a lighter dammit!- I said looking at the ground around me frustrated.

Then I felt a crackling on my skin, I could smell ozone in air, a kind of energy surrounding me. It reminded me of my first time at CH when Annabeth had almost killed Percy in Capture the flag and I felt a pull toward the river. The first time I had used my powers. So I let go, I allowed the feeling to take over and suddenly a small bolt of lighting fell into the grave, the fuel catching fire. Then I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up in the back seat of the Impala, Dean beside me with a bag of ice on his head.

-Hey! You’re awake.- Dean groaned- That was…

-Awesome?- I interrupted, guessing what he was gonna say.

-Yup.

-No it wasn’t.- I said, dropping my head.

-What’s wrong- John asked.

-I just found out I’m Zeus’s daughter. For years I thought I was a child of Poseidon, I had his powers. But that lighting it felt so…right. 

-So?

-So! Zeus is an asshole I don’t want his powers!

-Then don’t use them.- Dean said while shrugging his shoulders.

It seemed simple enough. In my mind I pledged to not use my demigod powers unless strictly necessary. However, using Zeus’s powers had freaked me out, I felt farther away from Percy than ever, our connection breaking.

We stopped at a service station, John’s wound was bleeding more than it should. I asked him to lay on the back seat and told Dean to go get me supplies. He got back with gauze, thread and needle and a bottle of whiskey. That would have to do, thankfully Apollo and his children at Camp Half-blood had deemed it necessary that at least one person in every quest party knew basic first aid. I did the best I could with the materials I was given and in less tan 10 minutes Johns wound was perfectly sutured and gauzed. 

-You have knack for this, girl.

-Well, I can’t take all the credit. My boyfriend is the god of healing so…

-What?

-Apollo, you know. God of healing, music and a bunch of other things.

-You’re dating a god?- John asked alarmed. 

-Yes?- I said awkwardly.

-Shouldn’t you have mentioned this?

-Why do you care who I sleep with?

-Sleep with?- John exclaimed- but you’re 16!

-So? Did I travel back in time to 1952?-I actually found it hilarious that Dean and John were so baffled by me having a sex life at 16. John dropped the subject, looking uncomfortable. Dean’s eyes were moving side to side like he was figuring out something.

-Wait- he asked confused- Isn’t he like… your brother?

-Gods don’t have DNA silly- I laughed. Not that I hadn’t thought about it.

We drove all night, John had a job in Virginia. Dean traded places with John for a while so he could sleep in the back seat. I watched out the window, a tear falling down my cheek.

-Are you ok?- John whispered.

-I just… I don’t know who I am anymore. It’s like I’m stuck in the middle. I’m not a Jackson or a Winchester. Not a Poseidon’s child nor a Zeus’s.

-I don’t think your mother and brother would like to hear you say you are not a Jackson.

-Yeah… I already had that talk with them. My mom was mad.

-And you are Mary’s child. That makes you a Winchester. That makes you our family.

-That sounds good you know… I’m not losing a family I’m just gaining another.

-Exactly.

-That’s not how it feels though…

-Hey, it’s a process.

We got a motel near the sea, it wasn’t the closest one to the case but I think John wanted to make me feel better by getting me close the ocean. And it worked. The smell, the sound it reminded me of our cabin at Camp Half-blood. When everyone went to sleep I snuck out and went to a cliff nearby and just sat there for hours watching the waves crash against the rocks. Just before sunrise, when I was about to go back to the room I heard a sound behind me. When I turned around I saw him, Poseidon with his Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt and his wrinkled eyes smiling at me.

-Hey kid.

-Lord Poseidon- I said cautiously

-Since when do you not call me dad?- he smiled.

-Since you are not, my lord.

-Listen- he said as he sat beside me- I knew all along you weren’t mine. Still, I claimed you when you got to Camp Half-blood. Do you know why?

-Why?- I asked, genuinely curious for the answer.

-I don’t care who willed you into existence, all I care about is how happy you make Sally and Percy. The bond your brother and you have it’s beyond blood.

-I used to think so, but now…

-I know it’s hard. Your life is not what you thought it was. But all you have to know is how many people care about you. Me included.

-I think I just need some time to process everything.

-Take all the time you need child.  
-You are too kind with me- I said - I need to ask something of you.

Poseidon didn’t say a word, he just looked at me with a seriousness I rarely see in his perpetually smiling face. He knew what I was going to ask. I took a deep breath, not knowing how to put my thoughts into words. 

-I want to join them for a while but I’m worried about this new prophecy. I have this feeling that…

-That you and Percy are part of it.- Poseidon finished my sentence with a sigh- You are. 

-How long do I have?- I asked even though i didn’t want to know the answer.

-Not long- he replied sadly as a tear fell down my cheek.- There may be a way to delay it.

-Like Hades did with the last one.

-I’ll do what I can to give you time.- He said handing me a adamantine trident charm- This will shield you. However you’re gonna have to stay away.

-Away from what?- I asked as I added the charm to Apollo’s bracelet.

-From Camp, from your brother.- he added- From Apollo.

-I’ll do it- I declared, trying to hide my broken heart.- Thank you Poseidon.

-You can still call me dad- he said, laying a kiss on my forehead and before vanishing he whispered- Get to know your new family.

 

Get to know my new family, yes. I would take some time off of demigod business and I would go hunt with the Winchesters. I might even learn a thing or two from them. 

So I did, for two years I hunted with John and Dean. I tried to make them take me to Sam but John wouldn’t have it. So I settled for a half brother and a stepdad. 

I visited mom sometimes when I knew Percy had left for Camp, I would call Diamond and take the day off to spend with her. But I never got back to Camp Half-blood or see my brother or Annabeth. I left him notes in his bedroom saying how much I missed him and that it was for the best, that once we met again there would be no coming back. The new great prophecy burned in the back of my mind always. If I was strong I could postpone it for a lifetime and then we wouldn’t have to deal with another fucking prophecy. Even if that meant I wouldn’t see my brother again.

Apollo didn’t take my leaving the greek world very well. He didn’t understand my need to delay the prophecy. All he was thinking about was that it would be another chance for me to earn immortality and be with him forever. I tried to make him understand that my happiness wasn’t worth my brother’s life or any of the other six demigods that would be involved. He left, hurt and I didn’t see him again for a long time. I still loved him, I wasn’t sure I would ever not love him but I convinced myself it was for the best.

I changed along the years. Finding out who I really was became more that just having Zeus’s and Poseidon’s powers. I rarely used my powers, not wanting to ride breaking Poseidon’s shield, but the few times I did had consequences on my appearance. My blond hair started to go grey, eventually turning completely white while my green eyes got yellow spots. I’ll admit, it freaked me out. For two weeks i was constantly looking in the mirror just to see if I was getting wrinkles. I figured a mortal body handling the powers of two gods, two of the most powerful too, it would have consequences. I eventually grew into the look. Still not fond of Dean calling me Legolas, but what can you do?

Dean became my favorite person ever. He was funny, smart and a very good hunter. He was too attached to John but he was the only family he had so I understood. John taught me how so much, about lore, myth, fighting, family. He even tough me how to drive in the Impala, ignoring Dean’s complaints that i would crash it and ruin it. I became a Winchester, they became my family.

And one day John went on a hunt by himself and didn’t come back. We searched for him for days but he was nowhere to be seen.

-We have to go get Sammy- he said- he can help

-Are you sure? Your dad he…

-He’s not here and Sam is the only one who can help.


End file.
